The Adventures of Jane Thomson: Heroine on Cullens
by reapersama101
Summary: Janie Thomson inherited the second sight from both parents. She's stronger than ever and willing to do anything to protect those that she sees and her family at all costs. But when the prices get too high will she budge or are they just costly enough?
1. Having my Cullen

**Chapter One:**

_The first girl; she had black hair grown out to her shoulders that was slightly curled in the middle. Her eyes shone a brilliant golden that was slightly faded but not by much; the color was temporary and would be lightened up quick enough. She was wearing designer labels and never a scrap of inexpensive clothing crossed her path. She wore a pair of designer jeans pre-ripped and hugging her calves tightly and falling low on her waist. To match that pair of jeans she wore a purple tunic sweater with off-the-shoulder sleeves to reveal her luminescent moon white skin. Finally her feet were covered by a pair of grey suede boots with flat soles and the tops overlapping. _

_ The first boy; he had curly blond hair and a stiff posture. He was holding the black haired girl's waist. He wore a pair of low jeans with a brown leather belt and large belt buckle along with a grey Hanes men's V-neck top along with an open white and brown flannel plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had the same golden eyes as the girl's however his were brighter. He seemed to be calm and unresponsive however he showed no signs of being solitary. He wasn't smiling. _

_ Then there was the second couple; the girl had bright golden blond hair to match her eyes and pale white skin. She wore a red sweater and a pair of jeans not as fancy as the first girl's but no matter what she still seemed to radiate off beauty. She had her arm wrapped around a thick muscled boy's waist. He looked as if he was a linebacker but he had a joking expression to match his golden eyes. He wore a white T-shirt (much to the first girl's annoyance) and a pair of jeans with tennis shoes. _

_ Then there was the final couple. There was a girl no older than eighteen with dark brown hair cascading down her back and her skin was pale sheet white along with her own set of gold eyes. She was staring lovingly up at a boy. The boy was staring back just as much with so much love and doubt that he seemed to radiate with it. There was no doubt in my mind that he doubted her love for him rather than his love for her. She was thinking the same thing about him. The boy had shaggy copper colored hair, the shade of a new penny and was wearing a pair of jeans along with a black dress shirt and a pair of loafers. He seemed much more mature than his age. _

_ Each one of them radiated a golden aura that I knew well. I'd seen them before in visions such as these. However those had been hazy; this one was so clear it was as if I were inches from each one of them. The vision shifted to turn to a new area just a few feet from the crowd. There were three people. There was a man with neatly trimmed blond hair and he seemed to have the lightest eyes out of all of them. He wore a white dress shirt and black dress pants along with a badge on the pocket of his shirt. It said this; Dr. Carlisle Cullen, M.D. He had his arm wrapped protectively around his wife's waist and his face gave off a friendly yet closed off expression. The wife had brown hair much like the girl's from before and she had bright golden eyes along with sheet white skin. She looked so innocent she could be an older Snow White. _

_ The final person was a girl. She had her hands clasped behind her back and a contented smile on her face. Then I noticed a person. He walked into the frozen picture and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist. But I took in her appearance before rushing onto him. The girl had copper colored hair and warm almond brown eyes along with sheet white skin._

_ She wasn't the same as the others. She was different but not by much. Then I turned to look at the frozen boy at her side. He was different from all of them. He had tan russet skin and dark black hair that just barely inched past his ears. His warm brown eyes were melting at the sight of the girl with each passing second. He wore no shirt and had a Quileute tattoo on his right bicep to explain what he was; a wolf. He wore a pair of denim cut-offs and a pair of tennis shoes. _

_ The vision abruptly panned out to greet new characters yet again and I took a moment to set in their appearances. There were three newcomers and the vision turned like a camera to get their faces in. The first was a man. He had bright crimson red eyes and dark inky black hair with two strands pulled back from the front to stay out of his face. He reminded me of a rat. But he was a vampire. The red eyes showed that. He had on a pair of black velvety robes with a jewel clip to clip them at the neck. The next one was a vampire as well. She had light blond hair and a young figure, hidden beneath her thick velvet cloak. Her eyes shone bright and near black. _

_ But then there was the final boy… He was splendid. I couldn't peel my eyes off him if I wanted to. He was like the girl with copper curls that had been with the wolf; except this boy was so much more. He looked around the age of seventeen. He was utterly beautiful; not an Angel or a creature could stand up to his magnificent god-like beauty. The boy wore a pair of jeans and a black Hanes V-neck top along with a pair of black loafers. He carried a robe similar to the pair of vampires'. His hair was curled and blond with golden copper dashes every now and then. His eyes were a luminescent shade of lime-green. _

_ Then the vision set into motion. The first one to speak was Carlisle. "What do we owe the pleasure, Aro?" Carlisle asked. His expression, I realized, was closed off to protect his family and himself around Aro, the red-eyed vampire. "My son," Aro said quietly and friendly and waved a hand in the direction of the beautiful boy. "Wishes to stay with you and learn how not to feed on human blood," Aro said. His smile and tone sent shudders up my spine outside of the vision. Carlisle's eyes flickered to the boy and he offered a warmer smile. "We welcome him," Carlisle said generously. Aro's smile widened and his son looked extravagantly hopeful and relieved. He set loose a brilliant smile to reveal his set of perfect white teeth. "May we know his name before we welcome him into our home?" Carlisle's wife laughed, but it was a tinge nervous. Carlisle rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. "My name is Anthony," The boy announced with a proud smile. I was glad he was happy. "However, Aro," Carlisle stated with a nervous look. "If this is a trick of some sort…" Carlisle said. "This is no trick; my wife and I are very attached to Anthony however we only wish for the best for him and he chooses your culture." Aro said. Carlisle smiled, satisfied with the answer. _

"What'd you see?" Dad asked. I blinked out of my vision to see dad and mom both staring at me with worried expressions. "The usual," I said and shrugged. "But there were some new developments with the family." I said. Dad nodded, his expression grave. "They aren't going to harm us, dad!" I cried out in exasperation. Dad sighed at my stubbornness and rubbed his temples. "I know that; I am merely concerned about _everyone's _safety," Dad emphasized. I smiled at this. Ever since I started having these visions about the Cullens a few months ago, dad's been concerned about them as much as he has for me.

"What 'new developments'?" Dad asked.

Dad, being a fellow psychic, knew that there was something coming (more specifically the Cullens) however there were walls in the way of his own visions. He couldn't see them while I was strong enough to get around such walls. "There was a pair of new vampires with their son. I think he was a half-vampire by another woman," I said. Dad blushed at this but nodded to urge me to go on. Dad never liked me talking about anything that had to do with pregnancy, sex, etc. "His name was Anthony and he seemed happy to be in on the family." I said. Dad nodded. "Is that all?" Dad asked. "Dad, this is a whole other member!" I cried out, shocked at how much he wasn't enthusiastic. "I know that! I'm just curious as to what else there is," Dad said and shifted uncomfortably. "No, nothing other than he's now a part of the family to learn the habits of being a vegetarian," I said.

"And the psychic; is there anything new with her?" Dad asked hopefully. He kept on hoping that she'd see us before they arrived. I gave an apologetic smile to my dad and shook my head. "No, she hasn't seen us yet," I said regretfully. Dad looked put down, like a kicked puppy. He really was hoping she'd see us. Going months knowing about a family and not having contact with them was pure torture through his eyes. I stepped over the coffee table to my dad and hugged him. He hugged me back with a new light in his eyes. He really loved me. I loved my daddy. Dad was like a puppy with the whole look down pat. "But Anthony's really nice-looking," I mumbled mostly to myself. Dad rolled his eyes and let me go. I smiled and went over to my room down the hall. I'd been watching an old rerun of Friends when I'd randomly looked into the future. It was habitual, like tapping your foot or playing with your hair.

I closed the door behind me and sat down on my bed. This was Midnight, California. It was the darkest place in America. It was constantly nighttime hence the name "Midnight". It was the perfect setting for vampires. There was something up with the atmosphere or something that didn't let the sun shine around here and still lets in some of the warmth from the sun's rays so we don't all freeze to death. Let's just say you can't use the phrase "where the sun don't shine" around here. I smirked at that thought and lay down flat on my back. The movement stirred Cha-Cha, my kitty, and she let out a lazy "meow" that doubled as a yawn. "Have you ever seen a half-vampy, Cha?" I grumbled to Cha-Cha as I rolled onto my tummy and faced her. She just stared at me. "Then you have no clue just how hot they are." I giggled as I scrambled to get to the pillows on my bed. I quickly rearranged the bed into the messy nest that I loved before heading to sleep.

**Alice PoV:**

I smiled at Jasper as I skipped towards him. He smiled back down at me as I finally stopped in front of him. I placed both my hands on his chest and stared down at the cold marble flesh that lay on his chest to match my hands. "We're going to be moving soon," I giggled to him. It was hard not to be excited. A new town meant new friends. And new friends meant new shopping partners! I could imagine the shoes now…

"Yes, Alice, we are," Jasper chuckled in that sultry voice that he had. I was so proud to call him my husband. And yet, I couldn't call him that most of the time. "Do you see anything about our new town?" Jazzy asked. But I was busy drawing distracting circles on his chest with my finger. "I only know its name," I said. I couldn't keep the pout off my face or out of my voice. "What's the name, Alice?" Jasper murmured into my ear. I smiled.

"The name is Midnight. It's a very special town." I said. "It's always dark! We'll never have to have those yucky days where we have to stay indoors away from school." I said, looking up at his face. Hopefully that wouldn't be a problem. Jasper's been good about keeping his thirst in check but I didn't want any mistakes to be on his conscience. He was so miserable about that kind of thing. Jasper nodded gravely. "But it'll be fun! It's a small town but it's nice," I said. Jasper let out a chuckle that made me look at him in curiosity. "I thought you could only see the name of the town." Jasper explained in an accusing tone.

I pouted to him and shrugged. "It's vague but I like it! I can tell that there's something I _will _see just as soon as we get there!" I cried out in frustration. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and I smiled up at my husband. Jasper sent some calming waves and I mouthed a silent "thank you" to him. I tapped his pale white nose and wrapped my arms around his neck. My hair had miraculously grown out so that it was down to my shoulders now. I liked it. Even Edward's hair grew out but he barely let it grow out at all.

"What do you mean about something you 'will' see?" Jasper asked curiously as he brought us down onto the couch in the living room. "I mean, there's something that I can feel coming to me but it's just not there yet!" I cried out with a frustrated sigh. Jasper sent some more calming waves to me and I smiled at him as I rested my head on his chest.

"Get a shirt on, Jazz-monger!" Emmett laughed as he entered the room with Jake and Edward at his side. I looked up at them and stuck my tongue out at them. "I like him without a shirt," I said, smiling at them. I was shameless with my thoughts and Edward glared at me with disgust and annoyance. "We want to play Xbox so get out if you're gonna make out," Emmett said. Jake snorted and I wrinkled my nose at him. He smelt like wet dog more than ever but he and Nessie were…connected by the imprint. "Want to play too, Jazz?" Emmett asked, holding up an extra wireless controller. Jake hopped over the couch and landed beside Jasper. "Go ahead, sweetie; I'm going to try and see something." I whispered to Jasper and kissed just below his ear. He smiled at me, looking as if he was in pain with letting me go. I giggled at this and walked away. But then Carlisle called us to a family meeting.

**Back to Janie PoV:**

I rolled my eyes as I listened to the trivial intelligence of the teacher's rants in class. I stared out the window across from my seat to the pitch black of outside. I couldn't wait until they arrived. They were completely and utterly oblivious to everything I'd seen. I could tell they weren't in town yet. I would sense when the Cullens arrived. "Miss Thomson," The teacher snapped and dropped an eraser onto my desk to call my attention. A cloud of dust billowed from the eraser and I began to wonder when we started using chalkboards again. "What is it, Mrs. Trevor?" I asked politely but I could tell she heard the venomous slip of annoyance that seeped through my shields into my voice by the glare she sent my way.

I didn't care if she was a teacher; if she annoyed me one more time about things I've already learned long ago then I would punch her lights out. "Miss Thomson, I understand that the sky is very intriguing however," Mrs. Trevor hissed and snapped at me, picking up the eraser. "I believe that the color of the sky will not help you as much as mathematical equations." She hissed at me. "In life, Miss Thomson," She finished with a sniff.

I raised an eyebrow. "And if I want to be an artist? The color of the sky would help me to determine which color paint and scenery I want to paint with." I said, my voice revealing my boredom. "The principal's office yet again, Miss Thomson!" Mrs. Trevor announced loudly with a point of her anorexic crooked finger to the doorway. I stood up and gathered my stuff with an annoyed sigh. "One more time and it is a suspension again, young lady," Mrs. Trevor said with a smug huff. "Correction, Mrs. Trevor," I announced as I stood in the doorway. I paused without looking at her. I knew her reaction already and I wanted to be prepared to dodge the eraser. "One more time and you won't have a straight nose anymore," I said smugly. I rushed out, just barely hearing the muffled snapping _clump _of the eraser hitting the wall opposite of where I'd been standing.

I would report that if I honestly gave a shit. I arrived in the office to the aggravated sigh of the secretary. "Nice to see ya too, Ms. Fisher," I laughed as I sat down in my usual seat across from the desk. I reached into my backpack and pulled out the usual weathered copy of "Alaskan Summer". I opened it up to my bookmarked spot but I wasn't paying attention to the words at the moment.

Instead I searched far and wide in the deep abyss of my mind to search out the future. The familiar sensation filled my gut as I dove into my vision. It was amazing, the feeling that you would get if you ever did such a thing. It was like dipping into a freezing cold lake on a blistering day it had so much relief to it. I smiled at the sensation as I looked.

_It was before Anthony, which was pretty disappointing however I didn't mind all that much. I knew that it was more of the present than the actual past or future; this was happening right now. I could see that it was in the dining room of the Cullen Estate back in their old town. They were having a family meeting. Carlisle sat at the head of the table with his wife, Esme, at his left and his first son, Edward, at his right. Beside Edward was Edward's wife, Bella. Beside Esme was Emmett then Rosalie. Finally at the side of Rosalie was the first half vampire, Renesmee, and Jacob, the wolf. Beside Bella was Alice, the psychic, then Jasper. Carlisle looked very grave and yet his expression also let a twinge of excitement seep through to the surface. _

_ Alice seemed eager and was nearly bouncing in her seat. With the vision so close to the present I could see their names clearly now. Carlisle chuckled at Alice's reaction and Esme offered an amused smile to her adopted daughter. "We need to move. We've been here long enough and our time in Forks has run out." Carlisle announced in his natural fatherly tone. Alice squealed and rushed out of the room without another word being said. Truthfully I liked her. She was like a bouncing chipmunk. "We've already got the next town set up and we have a new house set up in Midnight, California." Carlisle said. Emmett looked confused. "California? But isn't that, like, the sunniest place on Earth?" Emmett asked. "Not precisely. There's an atmospheric malfunction in Midnight. It hasn't had sunlight in the past ninety years." Carlisle explained. Has it really been that long? Renesmee seemed worried for a second and walked over to Carlisle. She pressed the tips of her fingers to her grandfather's young cheek. _

_ "Yes, Nessie, Jacob can come so long as he pleases." Carlisle laughed. Renesmee smiled and looked at Jacob who only nodded. It only took a few seconds before Nessie squealed and rushed to hug him. Bella and Edward both smiled, happy that their daughter was so happy. "So, new town? When do we move?" Emmett asked. "As soon as possible; it won't take long to get there." Carlisle said. "Today or tomorrow?" Bella asked curiously._

_ "Hopefully today seeing as it's so early still." Carlisle said with a shrug. "It won't take long to pack." Edward chuckled to his family on the inside joke. I smiled and absently flipped the page on my book outside of my vision to clear all suspicion. Emmett grinned at the challenge and rushed out of the room with inhuman speed, quickly followed by Edward. Bella seemed concerned for a second before nodding and getting up at human speed. "He'll be fine," Esme said, patting Bella's hand. Bella smiled at the reassurance and nodded. "It's time that Charlie lived on his own, anyways," Esme laughed. Carlisle stood up along with the rest of the family and they all separated at inhuman speeds. _

"Miss Thomson, why am I not surprised to see you?" Mr. Clemmons, the school principal, sighed. I chuckled and stood up. "Because you knew it was only a matter of time," I chuckled. "I heard from your other principal you were quite a handful," Mr. Clemmons chuckled bitterly and ran a hand through his hair before waving a hand to inside his office. He was referring to my middle school principal seeing as I was only a freshman in high school this year. I smirked at the reputation and shrugged. "What can I say? I don't take shit and I don't sell it either," I said as I sat down in the seat across from his desk. I did not like the look he was giving me.

"I really don't want to punish you, Janie," Mr. Clemmons said. Oh, I really be he did. "Right; just don't do it again," Mr. Clemmons said and waved a hand in the direction of the door. I blinked and I guess it showed on my face since Mr. Clemmons smirked and raised his eyes to the door pointedly. "Right, I'll be going," I said and stumbled out the door. I really don't like those types of teachers. They were the ones you just know are perverts. I grabbed my stuff once outside and headed out the door. I decided not to go back to class so I headed to the abandoned first floor bathroom and sat down on the floor. I had a headache. I saw myself in the mirror at that moment.

I was sitting in a position where my knees were bent upwards with my elbows meeting the knees and my head was close to the contact. My jeans were ridden down so that they pooled around my feet and showed off the curve of my pink women's boxers. My grey Hanes V-neck was crinkled to the point where it showed a section of my back's pale skin. That was what came with having lived in Midnight your entire life; pale skin. I was wearing my black denim jacket with the sleeves pulled up to the elbows and it did nothing to cover me up but instead lagged to the opposite side and hugged my entire torso. My feet were clad with a pair of brown suede boots underneath my pants with flat soles. My red and brown hair was cut to chin-length and was fringed around the edges and lagging to the same side that my jacket was. Meanwhile I could see the rubber skull and crossbones earrings that were stuck in the lobes of my ears while the tips of my ears held three silver hoops each. I really did look good in a rebellious type of way.

I patted my backpack and lay down so that I could take a nap. When I woke up it was during the last hour. I was shocked I'd slept through all those bells. But I knew it was the final hour seeing as the final bell was the thing to wake me up. I stood up and rushed out of the bathroom to meet my bus. If you don't travel in crowds and you live in Midnight, the vampy vamps will get to you. It used to be only nighttime stories for little kids but I found it was true. I didn't like getting caught alone at nights 'cause it was very logical to think it'll happen.

I climbed onto my bus behind one of the smaller freshmen. My phone rang just as I sat down in the only empty seat in the very back of the bus. I pulled out my LG Prada II and clicked the answer button on the touch screen before raising it to my ear. I saw many envious stares at the expensive phone but I ignored them. "Yo, mommy?" I said into the phone. "Janie! Hon, did you see anything else?" Mom said into the phone. She usually did this hence the prediction. "Yes, but I'll tell you as soon as I get home. Not now," I murmured into the phone. "Alright, honey, but your dad is getting antsy. Hurry up!" Mom cried out. "I know, I know; but I can't just go up to the driver and hijack the bus." I said. Mom let out a characteristic giggle and I heard a slight rustling. "You're forgetting we're on the phone; you can't just nod and I'll know it, mom," I laughed into the phone. "You just did!" Mom laughed. "Well, it doesn't sound natural! Just don't nod and just talk," I said. "Alright, alright," Mom said. "I'll see ya when you get home," Mom said. "Love ya too, mom," I said before hanging up.

I stared at the wallpaper on my phone. It was a picture of my mom, dad and me when they woke me up on my birthday to give me the phone. I had still been in my pajamas so I was stuck in my lady black boxers and denim camisole. Mom and dad were both in their fluffy bathrobes and we were all huddled into the panned out photo of us on my bed. It was so natural and yet we all looked like models posing for a shoot. I rolled my eyes and slipped the phone into my pocket before looking out the window.

I smiled at my home as we came up to it what felt like seconds later. I happily exited the bus and entered my house. Mom and dad were waiting in the living room. "They're coming," I said. "They're coming? Are you sure?" Dad asked as he stood up. He was biting his thumbnail nervously. "Yes, I'm sure daddy. They're coming and they'll be here by the morning." I said. Dad nodded. "Then I should be able to see them by now," Dad said. "Unless they have a wolf with them," I interrupted as I headed to the kitchen. I pulled down a glass and quickly filled it with lemonade before taking off my jacket and hurrying to hang it up. I took a sip of lemonade and placed it down on a coaster on the coffee table.

"They have a wolf with them? That ought to explain it," Dad mumbled, partially to himself. "But how'd you see it?" Dad questioned. He really was nervous! "My abilities are stronger than you, dad." I said in my matter-of-fact voice as I grabbed the remote to the TV and flipped it on. "Why would vampires have a wolf with them? Are they in danger?" Dad asked. "No; the wolf imprinted on the half-vampire girl, Nessie," I said. Dad blinked at me. "You know their names now?" Dad exclaimed. Mom placed her hands on dad's shoulders and sighed. "You should probably explain what you saw." Mom said.

"I saw the vision as it was happening so the names came to me. The wolf travels with the vampire because he imprinted on the girl; Nessie. She's got an ability; she can transfer thoughts to other people by touch. She's the daughter of Bella and Edward. Edward's a mind-reader. Alice is the bouncing psychic. She's married to Jasper; the empath." I said. "The others don't have abilities." I said as I took another sip of lemonade. It was really hot in there. "And you're saying that you can see them clearer now?" Dad clarified. I nodded as I chugged the last of my lemonade. I finally got up and headed to my room to change. I locked the door and got out my breeziest pajamas. I pulled on the black lady's boxers and the denim black camisole before heading back out to the living room. "Are you alright, honey?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just think that it's a bit hot in here." I said. Then I noticed what mom and dad were wearing. And I realized that I wasn't fine. "Oh," I murmured. Dad stood up and stepped over to me. He looked as if he was thirty when in actuality he was much older. Mom had been a skipped generation but she had inherited the immortality that came with being a psychic. And my immortality…was just kicking in? "Shit," I mumbled right before I fainted.

_A/N: So, cool! I'm trying to take it slow so there won't be Cullens for a bit. I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be lounging in Italy about now with a sexy broad of a man tending to my lemonade needs on this hot-as-fuck night. Just to explain what's going on I'll tell you. _

_ Psychics turn immortal at the pique of their abilities so since Janie is only growing stronger her immortality transformation is kicking in. It's going to take a while so be patient. This is where the horror kicks in…_


	2. Entering the transformation

**Chapter Two:**

**Alice PoV:**

I watched as Jasper got dressed, my eyes roaming over his perfectly sculpted chest, his twitching muscles, his battle scars. It all showed the dangerous careful man that I loved. His pale genuine expression of perfect serenity eluded me, always fixing him with an elusive emotion no one other than him could get; so much guilt. I sighed as I wrapped my arms carefully around his waist, pressing my cheek against the marble skin at his back and feeling him soften beneath my grasp. Jasper wasn't elusive; I had him right here.

"What do you think you will see, Alice?" Jazzy asked me as he continued to buckle his belt. I frowned at this as I pressed my mind further. Nothing greeted me on the other side of the present. "I don't know. It could be another family member! We might just find another person to join or maybe even two. I have a very good feeling about this town, though. The same feeling I had about Forks." I said but frowned then. "But we don't have any single members so I don't understand who we would have fallen in love." I murmured. I furrowed my brow at my husband. "Perhaps one of us will not fall in love. Perhaps we could merely find another vampire or person that we enjoy their company with." Jazz said.

I smiled at the thought. If I could make another friend, it'd be a whole new level of possibilities. This could mean new fashion possibilities, more likely abilities if they ever became a vampire…ooh, and I hope this person was psychic. I am getting so sick of having this burden on me. I mean, I love that people trust me enough with their lives but if I am meant to save this family with my visions one more time my head might explode! I loved having my visions, especially the ones that showed new members, but people rely on them too much when they could change any second of the day. Maybe this new psychic (if they're even psychic at all) would have definite answers instead of like my possibilities of the future.

Jasper sensed my hope and stress, maybe even some annoyance, so he whirled around and wrapped his arms around my waist. I loved that every time we embraced, he never seemed to have a shirt on. Jasper emitted calming waves in my direction, the calm cascading down my emotions like a comforting cape of reassurance. He leaned forward, his lips lingering on my forehead. "You will have your wishes, Alice. If I know you then you will get everything you want." Jasper assured me with a smirk. I grinned back. I usually did get my way. I leaned up to greet my husband's stone lips with mine and we instantly melded together in the moment of sheer hope and gratitude.

**Edward PoV:**

Bella sat in the seat beside me while we waited for the others to exit the house. We had just gathered our belongings from the cabin and we were set to leave. I had won by a landslide when it came to packing our things the quickest. I always was fastest in our family. With Bella beside me, all was silent with her shields still up. She was working on letting me in most of the time however she didn't get it down pat just yet. Her hand and mine were intertwined on the dash between us.

Jacob would be driving Renesmee to the new town, much against my will. Renesmee had begged me to let her leave with that mutt. I would definitely be eternally depressed when she left for good with that mutt. They just didn't match but I suppose that was how fate worked. They set an alliance between us by the soul marriage of those two. I couldn't truly protest against fate seeing as they granted me a wonderful daughter and the loveliest, most beautiful wife in the world. They had already given me so much I supposed this was a sacrifice that needed to be made. I sighed against the thoughts in my mind as I set my head against the headrest and shut my eyes.

I could never truly be tired and yet I was exasperated at this very moment, tired of thinking. I was relieved, a momentary thing, when the others' minds came into hearing. Rosalie and Emmett exited the house and headed to their car with Carlisle and Esme trailing not far behind them. Rosalie was wondering what gives Alice all of her excitement and energy while Emmett was thinking of the grizzlies that he hoped would be in California. Carlisle was wondering about his job in the hospital in Midnight while Esme was thinking of the activities she could participate in while everyone is out of the house. Carlisle would have a lot on his hands. Midnight never truly had any sun in their town so the car accidents were understandable along with other incidents.

I wondered just how that worked, the atmospheric malfunction in Midnight, California. Would the sun just seemingly end when you entered the town? Would it fade to black like twilight? My curiosity ended when Alice came skipping out of the house with Jasper's hand clasped in hers. Jasper was endlessly ecstatic for his love with Alice and I knew she felt the same. Their love was something that would never be defeated, somewhat like Bella's and mine or Rosalie's and Emmett's or Carlisle's and Esme's.

Alice was thinking of some psychic friend that she had or will have. She believed that she was going to meet some psychic in Midnight. I sighed as I started up the car and balanced my foot over the gas pedal, prepared to leave at a moment's notice. "Aren't you excited about going to a new town?" Bella questioned, her melodic voice the only symphony in the car. I smiled at her and nodded. I still couldn't believe the fact that I had such an angel to myself. "I am, Bella. I truly am. I'm merely concerned for Alice's thoughts of meeting another in Midnight." I explained to her. Bella nodded her understanding. I wondered which part she feared more for the new member; the danger of us or the makeovers of Alice.

I chuckled to myself at my thoughts as I pulled us out of the driveway behind Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett howled a whoop of enjoyment as we drove off. He always was one for ecstasy in moving. He would find the bright side, the silver lining in every bit of our lives and he would clutch onto it for dear life. I envied Emmett's train of thought.

**Emmett PoV:**

I loved moving! There were always the impressions we'd make on the people, the new student bit, and the pranks to pull on unsuspecting victims. There was so much! I didn't understand Edward's train of thought; he was usually so depressed in leaving towns. Well, that might have changed seeing as now we got Belly and Nessie along with…oh, Jake's gonna have trouble on his ass.

I don't really approve of Jake "imprinting" on my niece but he and the other wolves say that it's involuntary so I guess he can't really help it. Once you get over the stench, he really is an awesome guy to hang around. I mean, he's like any other guy (who can randomly burst into a puppy the size of a horse at any moment). He loves video games, to joke around, to wrestle, to do all that. I guess he's just one of the guys despite the fact that when he gets angry he needs an XL flea collar.

I glanced over at Rosie who was driving. She was about the only thing that I'd take seriously. My angel's golden blond hair was flung at her shoulders messily but she still managed to seem as though she wore a halo 24/7. I began to wonder what life would be like if she was able to smile more often, if she would be able to get her wish and have a baby even if we stayed vampires. Would she be happy with that compromise? Even if it was impossible it was a nice thought.

God, I hoped there were grizzlies in Midnight. I could see how I'd attack my next grizzly now. I'd wrap my arms around his arms, clamping it down like we did with the newborns and I would just chomp right into his neck. I loved that move.

_**Janie PoV:**_

_Toni. Blood. Vampire. Deer. Alice. Jasper. Rosalie. Emmett. Carlisle. Esme. Edward. Renesmee. Bella. Jacob. Toni. Toni. Toni. Toni. Toni. _

**Ember Thomson (Janie's dad) PoV:**

I glanced over at Amelia who sat at my side at the edge of our daughter's bed. Janie wasn't even writhing like so many had described we had done when our transformation had come. Janie was different, though. We knew that. "Have you called in her absence into the school?" I asked Amelia. She nodded absently as she bit onto her third fingernail again, nibbling it to the quick. I sighed as I turned back to Janie's form again. Her auburn hair was stiff against her pillows and yet her chest heaved with every breath she took. Behind those eyelids I knew she had her mother's hazel stone irises with crisp bitten black pupils.

Instead now Janie's lashes flushed against her crisp milky white cheeks. She would not wake for a while, I knew this much. She had a dark transformation ahead of her, one that would be exasperating and though the transformation was not long, the time to recover was.

My daughter would sleep for days with the amount of energy that her transformation would require. Jane's arms were pulled up above the thick comforters while her body was eerily still. If I hadn't known better I'd believe she was dead. "What about the Cullens? What will we do about their situation?" Amelia asked me. I frowned at my wife. She was still beautiful, after every second that I spent with her. I could never get it through my thick skull that I had her all to myself. Amelia's flour-powder white skin was flushed with splotches of rose-color from her tears and sobs of concern for our daughter. Her hair was the same auburn red and brown streaks as our daughter. Her hazel stone irises were filled with concern for our creation, for our daughter. Her figure was slim and only covered by the thin cream-colored robe with a black set of pajama pants and a white tank top, stained gray at the neck to indicate fresh tears.

We knew that our daughter would come out of this alive however this transformation could range from harmless to utterly torturous. To see our daughter, our Janie, in pain was our worst nightmare. "Without Janie in this, there's no need to be concerned with them. As soon as she's out of this, then she'll see them at school and she will possibly work her way into their lives. We know that fate wants us to be connected with them in one way or another so let life take its course, Amy." I offered to my wife. Amelia glanced down at our bedridden daughter and frowned before eagerly nodding. "If they truly need our help then…I'm sure it'll work out. Everything often does." I assured Amelia as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

I released another fleeting sigh as I considered skipping work however Midnight had too many incidents and the hospital would need my attribution as much as possible. "I have to head to work, Amelia. Don't concern yourself too much." I said to my wife as I stood from my seat and leaned down to peck a kiss upon the top of her head. After a moment I leaned down and left a kiss on my daughter's forehead as well. Finally I took off out of the room, out of the house and away from my bedridden daughter and my grieving wife.

_**Janie PoV:**_

_Me. Toni. Aro. Jane. Volturi. Vampires. Volterra, Italy. Talia. Demetri. Marcus. Caius. Alec. Heidi. Cullen. Fire. Smoke. Water. Screams. Blood. Animal. Toni. Me. Toni. Me. Toni. Me. Alice. _

**Alice PoV:**

It didn't take very long to get to Midnight. I had watched as the sky faded from blue to violet to black and now we were caught in the only glow of streetlights and the glow of houses despite that it was only 4:30. The pitch black was comforting in a way yet left mystery in its quake. I clutched onto Jasper's hand as the vision rattled me. It was extremely significant. It would happen in two days.

The vision explained that Aro would be tending to visit our new home. He wasn't alone, though. And Jane doesn't count. Beside Aro was a boy, a half-vampire. The boy seemed no older than seventeen, all of our ages. I knew he'd matured into this age and had stopped. His hair was curled and blond, a halo of fragile curls. His eyes were an odd shade of green, a lime-like color and electric against his pale skin. Golden streaks flashed through his hair extravagantly. His face was mature in a boyish-man type way that explained an ageless aroma to him.

I didn't approve of the boy's outfit but I suppose he chose comfort over fashion. Aro explained the boy's will to join the family, to join our lifestyle. I could sense the reluctance in Aro and the genuine discomfort, making me come to the conclusion that this boy truly wanted to be a part of a vegetarian clan. The boy's name was Anthony.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked from beside me as I snapped out of the vision. I grinned ecstatically at Jasper. "We will have a new member of the family!" I exclaimed. I couldn't help but be excited for a new brother. "He's Aro's son but he wants to join the vegetarian lifestyle and he'll be joining us soon." I explained. Jasper was shocked to say the least as we roared down the street. But his words of shock were lost on me as we passed a house. The house was a regular brownstone house, fitting in with all of the rest on the street and yet…I felt something.

I watched as we passed the house, a wave of electricity roaming through my system. What was that? Why'd I feel connected to that house? Was that something to do with my psychic ability? Am I meant to meet that person in that house? These filled my mind down the street.

"What was that?" Jasper asked from his spot, obviously having sensed what I'd felt. "Did you feel it too?" I asked for confirmation as I turned in my seat to watch the house again. "Vaguely," Jasper answered as he kept on driving. I was fully backwards in my seat by now, still watching the old brownstone. It was so average and yet to us it stood out fully. "I think we're meant to meet those people!" I exclaimed and pointed at the fading house for emphasis. Jasper frowned in his seat, still watching the road. "If we are meant to meet them, then I suppose we will meet them. This could only be a foreshadowing of the future, something to warn us that we will meet them one of these days." Jasper reasoned. I pouted again, settling my chin on the back of the headrest as I kept my eyes trained on the house.

There was no car in front of the house but the lights were on. Perhaps they only had one car and that car was away. "Turn around, Alice." Jasper chuckled in half of a scold. I pouted again but complied in turning around. When the house left my view, the tie was gone. "We will meet them if fate truly wants us to." Jasper reminded me. I sighed but nodded all the while. Jasper chuckled again at my reaction and I couldn't help but smile. He seemed easier around humans by now, even if they were inside the houses. I would love him no matter what.

**AN.: I know. I haven't updated this story in a while. I apologize but I recommend you read my other stories as well. I'm trying to update all the stories that I think are worth saving. PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND READ MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL. If you believe that a story is worth saving then please post a review saying you want it saved. I do not own Twilight. **


End file.
